Between Two Gods:Chapter 1
by Kasukichan
Summary: Esther Gaia Merdin, the high Priestess of the North, is left stuck on earth. Far away from all that she's longed for and ever loved, Esther's heart yearn's for Thor's soon return to her side in hopes she might join him in Asgard at last. As her time on earth drags along, she has been caught in the eye of another "Asgardian".


Chapter 1 -

"Esther? Esther!? Where has that child gone? I assure you, she'll be right down." Alexandria exclaimed as she made her way past the newcomer.  
Surrounding the castle walls was thick wood. Even the most skilled of hunters couldn't brave its dangers, save Esther. Making her way through the caves of the woods she'd once shared the company of Thor in, a smile graced her face as his memory seemed to replay itself before her. This was where she was saved, where they'd first met. Stepping out of the entrance her face got hot and tears welled up in her eye beds. Forcing back a sob she prepared herself to set off for home.

"Thor, I wish you were here…"

She could feel her warhammer Grímhildr's presence heighten from its place on her hip. Laying a tender hand on its head she let out a sigh and took off through the woods. As she made her way home, there seemed to be a shadow closing in behind her. Finally, getting frustrated, she turned about abruptly to find a man in black and green.

"Do I know you?" She said in stern voice as a hand slid down her side to lightly grasp the pommel of the weapon on her hip.

"Heh, I would think not. I thought you to be someone else. Excuse me" The man glanced at the weapon, slightly furrowing his brow as he disappeared into the darkness of the thick trees. With a raised eyebrow she turned back and continued her way home.

"Just another odd fellow, I suppose…No; I feel I do know him. Where have I had this familiar feeling before..?" she thought, passing it off for another time.

Approaching the castle's doors, Esther could feel the same presence as before with that strange man in the woods. Leaping into a sprint she reached the main hall with utter shock and confusion. What was going on? There wasn't a soul around.

"Odd…" she said softly. Esther walked the steps to the throne, gracing the armrest with a finger. "…Dust?"

Taking hold of Mjölnir she set out on a search of the castle, excavating every hall she came upon. "Not even the guards are here," she thought. Scratching the back of her head in confusion, she glanced about and set off again.

"This…this is getting me nowhere." Esther mustered out with barely a breath to spare. There was not a soul in the entire castle. Esther's breathing was all she heard.

"I do not understand. I was only gone but a few hours at most."

Exasperated, Esther went to her chambers to rest. There was surly something wrong and she was not about to solve things without armor or her shield, Lokké. Placing her magic hammer on the bed Esther removed her casual clothing and threw them to the floor.

Before the last article of clothing reached the floor, Grímhildr was summoned to her hand and instantaneously thrown to the direction of her window. Swiftly pulling the sheet from her bed to cover her vital regions, the glass shattered and flew in bits all about her.

"Who goes!?" she exclaimed as the shards glistened like stars at her feet.

As her eyes adjusted to the moon peering through the darkness the figure of a hunched elder woman appeared before her.

"You there, ma'am, what has happened to the people of this castle?"

Her eyes squinted to get a better look through shadow, all she could feel was a faint Asgardian aura she once felt from Thor. But this was surly not him…

"Who else could this possibly be?" she thought.

Wrapping the sheet lazily about herself Esther stretched a hand out, calling the enchanted hammer back to her grasp. She was getting angry now.

"Woman, I asked you to state the whereabouts of my family. Now, speak."

There was silence. Esther's knuckles turned white clenching the hammer in her fists. Giving a wavering sigh through clinched teeth, her gaze flickered to the wall where their shadows met stone. Eyes going wide she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Horns…? Wh-What is this magic? Who are you!?"

Her body moved before thought could have chance the register. Swinging furiously at the supposed woman, there was a blinding green smoke-filled light and Grímhildr went crashing to the ground before her. It was blocked, by a mere staff… A moment of fear struck her as things calmed and she gasped with the sight of the man before her.

"Loki…" she whispered through the silence.

And in that instant, all things seemed to come to a halt. Time, motion, thought… The God's piercing blank stare met her own terrified gaze and it seemed as if all air had been pulled from the room. An icy breeze entered through the broken window and sent a chill down Esther's spine raising goose bumps on her skin.

Loki's eyes held her gaze as he slid hands down her back to pull the sheet up and over her shoulders, holding her firmly in the grips of his hypnosis. Loki gently put a rough hand behind the nape of Esther's soft neck, leaning in and kissing her forehead. What felt like not a second later she was standing cold, alone, and naked in a yet again bustling castle. A loud banging went on her door.

"Lady Esther, your mother requests your presence." She could hear muffled behind a wooden door.

"Yes, I understand. I shall join her shortly." she said as he eyes remained locked on the night sky.

"What…was I doing just now?" A hand reached up and lay on her pounding heart. "Why does my heart beat so?"

-end chapter 1-

(editing done by Tucker Garrett)


End file.
